


Orange Verse Modern AU edit.

by ellel



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fanart, I mean a lot of oranges, M/M, Oranges, Pirates, also just a little bit nsfw, but nothing major, inspired by the very amazing Orange Verse, its that kind of an edit, just a pic of some naked butts, more oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/pseuds/ellel
Summary: So Gemma you don't get a writer with a fic for SFHC,you get me who can't write-but can do edits lol. You said you like AUs and I wanted to give you something because you were so generous to us by creating Orange Verse. And you know for the longest time I was wondering-what it would be like if Orange was a Modern AU,tho I never dared to actually do anything about it because that verse is perfect as it is. But then we all signed up to SFHC and I got you and all I could think about was 'but what if MODERN AU'. Remember you were answering asks on Tumblr and I kinda freaked out and said that I can't talk about things,but one day I will tell you and there will be screaming? See I was already collecting material and working on the edit when you posted that ask about Fountain of Youth and them drinking in a strip club,if they were alive today...yeah so it's a Modern AU and a gay strip club! Flint owns a small orange farm and Silver is a cook in a Taberna del Caballo,there is dark and violent past,cats and oranges,Pirate Museum,talks about Urca De Lima and treasure!Ok and now the edit! :D





	Orange Verse Modern AU edit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/95931653@N02/45413187225/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/95931653@N02/44509114270/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/95931653@N02/45413188345/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/95931653@N02/44509114750/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!!! Also you recently talked about a trip to St.Augustine for a birthday? I kinda giggled,but omg I hope you had/will have the best time <3 
> 
> p.s.hope you like the edit,I honestly wasn't sure if I even should be doing a Modern Au-but that is exactly what Muses demanded.And they really wanted to go get that super fancy English beer Flint loves so much? Yes in a gay strip club,where else?!


End file.
